


January 19, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos trembled with anger the minute the expensive kitten he just bought for Supergirl ran.





	January 19, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos trembled with anger the minute the expensive kitten he just bought for Supergirl ran through Smallville.

THE END


End file.
